Pokespy
by EVAN AAML
Summary: When Ash, Misty, and Brock get a chance to be in a movie, what will happen when the danger becomes real? AAML
1. Chapter 1

Here is my longest story yet called Pokespy. Whay happens when Ash, Misty, and Brock get a chance to be in a movie? Exciting right?, well not when the danger becomes real, what will happen and will anyone survive? ( ohh erry! don't worry, you know how I write, that won't happen ), AAML. Pleas enjoy!

''As our heroes Ash, Misty, Brock, Pikachu, and Togepi relax on a break, a sign of hope sparks''. ''I hope we get into anouther adventure soon!'', Ash said sighing loudly. Ash and his friends had started their journey to Viridian City right after Ash had won a Volcanoe Bdage from the gym leader Blaine back at Cinnabar Island. After a weeks worth of walking, they all decided to take a break on a rather large but seemingly unpopulated island. ''As much as I ususally disagree with you, I wish so too. Ever since you won your seventh badge, it's been kind of boring'', Misty said in a depressed manner. ''Well there was that incident with the turtle island'', Brock said. Ash and Misty then thought back to that moment, but with little success. ''Yeah, but if you remember, we were asleep half the time!'', Misty reminded him. Brock then remembered their little run in with Jigglypuff.

Ash then fell on the sand of the beach they were on, landing on his back. ''If something doesn't happen soon, I think I'm going to die of boredum'', Ash stated. Suddenly, they heard a girl scream in the jungle. ''What was that!?'', Brock asked in a alarmed way. ''I don't know, but we better find out!'', Misty stated as Ash stood up. He and Brock nodded and ran into the jungle towards the noise. ''I thought this island was uninhabited!'', Ash said with Pikachu running next to him. He picked up Pikachu and ran faster. ''Well maybe it isn't'', Misty said placing her egg Pokemon in her backpack. ''Either way, obviously someone's in trouble'', she finished. After a bit more running, they came to a clearing. They then noticed a young woman running away from a man who looked like a guard.

''HELP, HE'S AFTER ME!'', the woman yelled not noticing Ash and his friends. ''YOUR MINE!'', the man yelled. The woman then tripped and fell to the ground. She turned around as the man stood over her. She screamed as the man was about to grab her when Ash intervined. ''Pikachu, Thundershock now!'', Ash demanded. Pikachu jumped into the air and realised a lightning blot towards the man. He was then hit and fell to the ground dazed. Before they could help any further, someone yelled.

''CUT!'', someone yelled. ''Huh?'', Ash and his friends said confused. Suddenly, a tall, older man came into view. Even though he was in plain sight, no one noticed him. As the man walked towards Ash, Misty, and Brock, more people could be seen, some holding cameras. ''Do you kids know what you just did?'', the man asked in a calm voice. Ash, bewildered, answered the question. ''We just saved that woman!'', Ash said slightly annoyed. Suddenly, the woman who they saved stood up and walked up to them. ''Director, these kids obviously don't know about what were doing here, you should tell them'', the woman said. At the sound of the word Director, everyone wondered.

''Director?...Wait, are you guys making a movie!?'', Misty asked excitedly. Ash and Brock were wondering the same thing and also became excited. ''Why yes we are, I apologize for being so rude, I thought you would have known'', the director said. As Ash, Misty, and Brock looked around the area, the man who Pikachu attacked got up and walked to them. ''Ow, what hit me?'', the man asked. ''Oh, that was my Pikachu, sorry'', Ash said sincerely putting his hand behind his head in embarassment. ''Oh that's quite alright, I take it you guys didn't know of the movie?'', the man asked. They all nodded. Suddenly, Togepi's head popped out of Misty's bag. She chirped happily as Misty took her out and put her in her arms. Pikachu then jumped on Ash's shoulder to play with Togepi.

''I take it you all Pokemon trainers?'', the director asked. They all nodded. ''Perfect, can I ask you three of a favor?'', he asked again. ''What kind of favor?'', Ash asked curiously. ''How would you three want to be in this movie?'', the director asked. All three of them became very excited and jumped up and down yelling that they would love to. Suddenly, Ash stopped. ''How come you want us in the movie?'', Ash asked. The woman who was still there answered. ''I can answer that, you see, the director needs Pokemon trainers to play the main characters, but...'', the woman said before being cut off by the director. ''The actors and actresses who were supposed to play them never showed, so were lucky e ran into you!'', the director said. ''Speak for yourself!'', the man said sarcastically whipping off chared dust from the Thundershock, everyone laughed.

''So you want us to play the main characters!?'', Misty asked in a hyper way. ''Why yes, you three will be the main characters'', the director said. As he said this, Misty's eyes tuned glassy and big. ''Oh I always wanted to be an actress!'', Misty said. After she said this, their was an evil laugh. ''Did someone say actress?'', a familiar girl yelled. ''And movie?'', anouther familiar voice said, this one being a boy. ''And main characters?'', the last familiar voice said, this one was a boy, but sounded scratchy. Everyone then looked up and saw Team Rocket in their hot air baloon. As they jumped down, Ash yelled.

''Team Rocket! What are you doing here!?'', Ash asked angrily. Pikachu growled at them menacingly. ''What do you think, were for Pikachu!'', Jessie yelled. ''Now hand it over!'', James yelled also. ''Your not getting Pikachu!'', Ash said. ''Well then, we'll just have to take it!'', Meowth yelled. He then pulled out a mechanical arm that lunged forward and grabbed Pikachu. As Pikachu was being dragged towads Team Rocket, the director stepped in. ''Not so fast!'', the director yelled. He then held out a Pokeball and threw it towards Team Rocket. ''Dragonite, Hyper Beam attack!'', he yelled. The huge Dragon Pokemon then came out of the Pokeball and immediatly fired it's Hyper Beam attack. The attack hit the mechanical arm and Pikachu was set free. As Pikachu ran back to Ash, Everyone stared in amazement as Team Rocket fell to the ground in shock.

''Wow, a Dragonite, talk about your rare Pokemon!'', Brock said. Ash and Misty nodded in agreement. Meanwhile, Team Rocket looked at it in fear. But instead of an attack, Dragonite was called back into it's Pokeball by the director. Before anyone asked why he did this, the director spoke up. ''I take it by your Meowth your Pokemon trainers too?'', the direcotr asked. Jessie and James nodded in fear. ''Good, then how would you like to be in the movie too?'', he asked. Everyone then took surprisement, including Team Rocket. ''Director! Their Team Rocket! You can't trust them!'', Ash said.The director appreciated the warning but continued. ''Oh don't worry my boy. I know of team Rocket and I'm aware of what they do, but that's exactly why I need them. Everyone simply said ''huh?''. Team Rocket gathered enough courage to staind up and listen to what the director was talking about. ''I planned on having you three be the main characters, but as you know, the villians also play as the main characters. This movie was designed to have three main good characters, and two bad, and I have found our villians!'', the director said.

Everyone thought of what he said. It was true that they couldn't trust them, but now that they thought of it, they would make great villians. ''Still, can you trust them enough?'', Brock asked. ''Oh don't worry, I don't think these guys will cause any trouble...right?'', the director said talking to Team Rocket in a stern way. Team Rocket simply nodded in fear. ''Good, now all I need is a yes or no to being in the movie and we can start'', the director said. Team Rocket. ( who trusted the director enough for the moment ), waked over to the group and agreed to the part immediatly. ''Well I guess we get to kick your butt in this movie too!'', Misty said. ''Your just jealous because were much better in acting! Besides, we don't even know if your going to be in it!''. Jessie sneered.''Now now, no arguing. Well now that I have villians, will I get heroes?'', the director asked. Brock told him that he would be in.

''Oh man! Chicks love actors!'', Brock said cheerfully. The director laughed at this remark. Misty also said yes, ( which everone expected ). So it was up to Ash. Misty and Brock knew that if Ash didn't want to be in the movie, they would have to decline as well, seeing as how they would follow Ash off the island. Ash thought of this for a moment. He wanted to get his last badge quickly and get ready for the Pokemon league, but seeing Misty's face, he simply couldn't refuse the offer. ''OK, let's do it!'', Ash said. They then all did a little cheer together. So Team Rocket, the director, Ash, Misty, Brock, Pikachu, Togepi, and the man and woman they met earlier walked towards a trailer not to far from the field were the last movie scene was being made. As the director talked to Team Rocket of what would happen if they caused trouble, ( which by the looks of their faces, wasn't good ), Ash, Misty, and Brock talked to the man and woman.

''Oh I'm sorry, we didn't introduce ourselves. My name is Isabella'', the woman said. Brock, ( who was amazingly quiet near the girl ), Finally snapped.''Oh Isabella! What a beautiful name for a beautiful girl!'', Brock said holding her hand. She looked confused, which ended when Misty hit Brock over the head with her mallet.''Oh and my name is Ronald'', the man said. Ash, Misty, and Brock, ( who managed to get up after his sudden blow ), said their introductions as well. After this, Ash asked Ronald and Isabella about the director. ''Oh, his real name is Alfred, but everyone just calls him director. I suggest you do the same, he doesn't like his real name'', Isabella said. They all agreed to her advice.

''Do you know how he got his Dragonite?'', Ash asked curiously. ''Oh yes his Dragonite, when he was a Pokemon trainer, he found a wounded Dratini and nursed it back to health. The Dratini stayed with him and eventually evolved into Dragonite'', Isabella said. ''Wow, I bet he was a pretty tough trainer!'', Ash said. ''Actually, he once won the Pokemon League!'', Isabella said. Everyone took this into surprise. ''Yes, he won it when he was young. He even has a Pikachu that your Pikachu can play with!'', Isabella said. ''He stays in the trailer'', she finished. ''Cool, you have a play mate Pikachu!'', Ash said. Pikachu cheered happily in response. Misty then started a conversation with Ash.

''You know Ash, I was starting to wonder if you would be in the movie earlier'', Misty said. ''Well I wasn't sure at first, but then I saw how excited you were and...well I couldn't say no'', Ash said. ''Oh Ash, that's so sweet! Thank you!'', Misty said happily. She then embraced Ash in a hug. Ash, ( who took this by complete surprise ), started to turn red. ''Wow, your welcome!'', Ash said. He then returned the hug, but on accident, instead of having his hands on her back, he put them on her butt, ( really on accident to you pervs out there! ). Misty then broke out of the hug and hit Ash with her mallet.''Ash you loser don't do that ever again!'', Misty yelled. She then turned and walkedtowards the trailer blushing.

Everyone else, who knew it was an accident, simply laughed. Isabella and Ronald also notticed Misty blushing and smiled to each other sweetly. They knew right away how they felt for each other. Everyone then entered the trailer which they found out was the director's. As they walked in, a Pikachu, who was much older, jumped from the couch in the room and greeted them. Ash's Pikachu and Togepi then sat at the table in the kitchen area and talked to the older Pikachu while everyone else talked about the movie.

''Now, everyone in this room except for me and my Pokemon will be in this movie. This also includes your Pokemon'', the director said refering to the five trainers.''Now this movie is called Pokespy, it's about a spy who tries to save the world with the help of his Pokemon. Now Ash, you will be the Pokespy, also known as William. Don't worry about a last name, you won't have one. Brock, you are William's partner Rocky ( get it? Rock, gym leader? ), that's your nickname in the movie, you don't have a real name'', the director said. ''Misty, you will play as the beautiful ( Ash snickered immediatly, which made Misty hit him with her mallet ), Vannesa, a spy who later helps William and Rocky. And as for Team Rocket, James shall play as destruction and Jessie will be chaos, you are the villians who are trying to get rid of William, Vannesa, and Rocky and rule the world'', the director said.

Everyone thought of their roles and began to think of what they would look like. ''Hey boss man, what about Meowth!?'', Meowth asked worrid that he wouldn't be in the movie. ''Wow you talk, amazing! Don't worry, all Pokemon will be in the movie, you, Pikachu, and Togepi will be the main ones'', the director said reasuringly. ''Hpwever, since your a Pokemon, your name will be your Pokemon name'', he finished. ''Well I was lookin forward to a nickname, but dat's a small price to pay for bein an actor'', Meowth said. Pikachu and Togepi then joined Ash and Misty while the Director's Pikachu hopped on his master's lap.

''Director, I have a question, not about the movie, but about you being a trainer'', Ash said. ''Ah yes, I figured as much, well while I talk to Ash about my past, why don't you all try on your costumes. Isabella and Ronald will show you the way, and don't worry, Ash will be with you shortly'', the director said. So everyone left the trailer except Ash, the director, and their Pikachu.Now I suppose your on your way to become a Pokemon master?'', the director asked. Ash nodded."Now since this island is between Cinnabar and Pallet, I guess you now have seven badges correct?'', he asked. Ash once again nodded and showed him his badges.''Ah, your missing the Earth Badge, well I'd give you mine, but they keep a date on them to prevent cheating'', he said.

''That's alright, did you fight the same gym leaders as me?'', Ash asked. ''Well mind you, I was a Pokemon trainer years before you, so I only fought the older gym leaders, like Blaine, Koga, and Giovanni, Lt.Surge just started when I met him'', the director said. Ash then notticed on a mantle his eight gym badges and a few Pokemon pictures. ''How many Pokemon do you have?'', Ash asked. ''Well I have six with me, the usual number, but as a trainer, I had...uhh, over 150 I believe. My six here are Pikachu, Dragonite, Blastoise, Ivysaur, Charizard, and Pidgeot, ( my Kanto dream team! ). They were who I won the Pokemon League with'', the direcotr said.''But for now, let's stop.You have to fit in your costume. We'll talk later'', he said.

Ash then sat up, but right before he opened the door, the director stopped him. ''Ash wait, one more question', he said. ''Yes?'', Ash asked.''Are you and Misty related in anyway? Other than friends?'', the director asked. Ash was confused at why he asked the question, but answered no. ''OK, that'll do, I just wanted to know for the movie. You can go now, I'll see you and the others in a bit'', he said. Ash then walked out with Pikachu right beside him. After a few minutes, he found the place where everyone was. They then started to try on their costumes to see how they would fit them.

The boys and girls went into separate changing rooms, the guys in one and the girls in the other, while the Pokemon waited in the main room for the Pokemon didn't have costumes. Jessie and James were the first to come out. They both wore all black suits with a cape and black boots, not much different from the all black outfits the higher members of Team Rocket wore. However, the most noticable part of their costume were the half-face masks they were wearing. Jame's mask was red and Black and covered the right side of his face, while Jessie's was blue and black and covered the left side of her face. ''Well I must say, this costume looks rather good on us!'', James said. ''Yes, except for the masks, we look good!'', Jessie replied. Isabella and Ronald, who were waiting with the Pokemon, noticed them.

''Oh don't worry, you look great!'', Isabella said. ''Yeah, the masks make you look more evil'', Ronald said as well. All the Pokemon nodded in agreement. Ash and Brock then came out in their costumes. Both of them looked pretty much the same, with a all black tuxedo with parts of it to look like gadgets. The only difference was that Brock had a British cap to go with his outfit. ''What do you think Pikachu?'', Ash asked. Pikachu gave him a thumbs up. ''Man the ladies are going to love me!'', Brock said while he thought of girls surrounding him from head to toe. ''The only thing I'm disapointed in is that I don't have a hat, even you have one!'', Ash said to Brock. A few minutes passed while people in the costume dept. were talking. ''Hey, where's Misty?'', Ash asked. Jessie answered.

''She's still in the woman's changing roo. The costume they gave her is hard to wear, I tried to help her, but I don't touch twerps, or the material her outfit was made of'', Jessie said. Just then, the woman's changing room door opened and Misty walked out. Ash stood there with his mouth open and drool coming out at the sight of her in her outfit. She wore a black sleeveless t-shirt under a leather long-sleeve vest. She also had leather shorts with high helled boots, ( like Jessie's ). She also had a few minor accesories such as gloves, a gum hollister, and the hair scrungi she always wore, ( her hair didn't change ). She then walked up to Ash and Brock.

''Wow guys, looking good!'', Misty said reasuringly. She then noticed Ash's mouth open and closed it for him. She obviously knew what Ash thought of her costume. She walked towards Togepi blushing while Ash snapped out of his trance. ''You awake Romeo?'', Brock asked teasingly. Ash blushed in a frustraited way and bent Brock's cap so it was over his face. The director then entered the costume dept. ''Good, your all dressed. By the looks of it, you all fit perfectly. Now, let's get onto the set. In movie making, the actors or actresses always start to make the movie immediatly. Also for a note, we don't go in order in movie making, so we could do any part of the movie at any time, so don't worry if your confused'', the director said. ''OK, with that in mind, let' get started'', he said.

Everyone in the costume dept. then walked out and went into the jungle on the island. They eventually reached an area that had a bridge crossed between a liff and what looked like an entrance to a foretress. Jagged rocks were at the bottom of the bridge. ''Ok, this will be the first take. This takes place later in the movie, William and Rocky try to enter destruction and chaos's foretress to stop them from ruling the world and to save Vannesa, who was kidnapped earlier in the movie'', the director said. Everyone nodded, understainding the predicament. ''OK, now Ash, you and Brock try to cross the bridge. Act like your in a hurry, but act cautious as well. Now be careful, there is no net protecting you if you fall. But don't worry, we tested the bridge a half hour ago and it was fine'', he said.

''Right, you ready Brock?'', Ash asked.''Yep, let's do this!'', Brock said. Suddenly, a man came up to them and handed everyone papers. ''What are these?'', Jessie asked. ''Oh those are your scripts'', the man said. ''Thank you, and you are who?'', Misty asked. ''This is Tommy, he's the co-director and the script writer'', the director said. Introductions were made and the cast sat down while Ash and Brock walked to the top of the cliff were the bridge was, studying their lines. ''Good, we don't talk alot in this scene, I was worried for a secong there'', Ash said relieved. Brock nodded.

Finally, they reached the bridge. The bridge was a typical rope bridge, like the ones they have crossed before, the only difference was that if you fell, you would land on jagged rocks. ''Well the bridge looks sae'', Brock said. ''Right, now it says I go first, and when I'm about a forth of the way their, you start to cross. Now we just wait for the signal'', Ash said. At the bottom, everyone sat in anticipation. Finally, the director gave the signal. ''Action!'', the director yelled. Ash then started to slowly cross the bridge. ''Good, he;s a natural, great emotion'', the director said. Brock then started to cross. Ash was in the middle of the bridge eventually as Brock was where Ash was when he started, a forth way their. Suddenly, the rope snapped.

Ohh, what a cliffie! So who do you think is the criminal? And what about the aaml? Well that shall be covered in the next chapter, unless the story is longer than I thought and I might make anouther or two.

sincerely, evan, a fan of aaml


	2. Chapter 2

OK, here is the next installment, sorry it took so long, the computer wouldn't let me make anouther chapter and I was playing Kingdom Hearts 2...which I beat! Now that I beat it, I'm waiting for the next one to be made...If they do, but anyway, back to my story.

Ash and Brock turned in shock as one of the ropes that held the bridge snapped. The snapped rope was on the side where they entered. so there was no way they could turn around. Unfortunately, none of the two were even close to the other side. With 4 ropes holding the bridge, ( 2 on each side ), if the one ahead of them should break, the bridge would tilt, but if the rope on the side where the first rip accured broke, the bridge would all go to one side. Both of them then tried to make it to the other side faster but then, the one of the ropes in front of them snapped. Ash and Brock quickly grabbed onto the remaining as the bridge tilted, ( like in bulbasaur and the hidden village ), Everyone below stood in shock and fear.

''Someone get up there and get them before they fall!'', the director yelled. While a few crewman ran up to get them, Ash started to try to make his way across by sliding towards the other side where they were supposed to go. Brock on the other hand, didn't budge, worrying that the other two ropes would snap. Suddenly, a ripping sound was heard, but not from either end, but in the middle of the bridge! Ash tried to quickly grab the ropes, but it was to late. The bridge suddenly broke in half, Ash going towards the foretress and Brock going towards the cliff. As they banged against the sides, Ash managed to hold on, but Brock let go and fell towards the jagged rocks below. Everyone watched helplessly as he fell.

Ash then managed to grab one of his Pokeballs from his waist. ''Go Pidgeotto! Grab Brock!'', Ash demanded. The Flying Pokemon then burst out of the Pokeball and immediatly went to Brock. Pidgeotto wasn't strong enough to pull Brock all the way up, but managd to hold on to him long enough to have him slowly reach the ground. away from the rocks. 'Thanks Pidgeotto!'', Brock said thanking the bird. As everyone ran to Brock, Ash yelled. ''Brock, are you alright?'', Ash asked yelling. ''Yeah! Thanks to you and Pidgeotto!'', Brock said. ''Good!'', Ash said to himself as crewman threw down a ladder to Ash for him to climb up with. Eventually, Ash and the crewman reached the bottom where everyone stood waiting.

''Ash are you alright?'', Misty asked concerned. ''Don't worry Misty, I'm OK. It'll take more than a broken bridge to kill me!'', Ash said reasuringly. ''Oh yeah, your to stubbern to die!'', Misty teased. Ash mearly put his hand behind his head and laughed. ''What happened, did you guys damage the bridge?'', the director asked Ash and Brock. A crewman then walked up to talk to the director. ''No sir, we checked the ropes, someone cut them enough for them to rip'', the crewman said showing them a piece of rope.

''So your saying that...'', James said not finishing his sentance. ''Someones out der to get us!'', Meowth said finishing for James. ''Alright! Tommy, I want you to check to see who has been near the bridge since the last time we checked it! Isabella, you and Ronald check all staff and crew, make sure you can get info on anything involving this!'', the director yelled in a serious tone. Tommy, Isabella, and Ronald all nodded and ran off. ''I can't believe this is happenin! I take it you kids don't want to make the movie anymore?'', the director asked. ''I won't be surprised if you leave'', he finished.

''Don't worry, were not going anywhere! It'll take more than that to scare us off!'', Ash said. ''Yeah, we'll catch the person responsible!'', Brock continued. ''Yeah, we'll all help!'', Misty finished. ''I don't know about helping, but no one is going to ruin my chances of becoming an celebrity!'', Jessie said. ''That's right! Nobody messes with Team Rocket...except the people who can do something about it...'', James said refering to Ash and the gang. ''OK, we'll I guess it's safe enough to start our next scene. Let's go!'', the director said. They then left the bridge and headed towards the foretress. They eventually entered a large opening of the building where the sky was visible. It looked like a large laboratory with alot of open space and what appeared to be molten lava flowing throughout the room.

''Is that real lava?'', Ash asked. ''No Ash it's not, there is a volcanoe on this island, but it's dead. This is really water that we colored red'', the director said as he put his hand in the water for proof. ''Now this scene is towards the end. Vannesa has already been rescued and you are all in a fight scene. Misty will fight Jessie while Brock and Ash will fight James. James, you knock out Brock by pushing him into the computers along the walls, but be careful! Mewoth and Pikachu are also fighting in this scene, it's pretty much a Pokemon battle, but make it last awhile. Now, your supposed to stop the giant laser which is right above you'', the director said pointing to a giant mechanical machine hanging in the air by ropes.

''Right!'', everyone said in union. Everyone then got in their places and read their lines. ''Alright! Now listen. James, you and Ash fight with these swords, be careful, their real. Brock, you get this gun, but you don't shoot it because that's when James knocks you out'', the director said. To be careful, he checked the gun to see if there where any bullets in it. It was empty. ''Now Jessie and Misty, you guys use swords too. Meowth and pikachu, you guys just have a Pokemon battle. Alright, ready and ...Action!'', he yelled. Everyone then began the fight. James, ''knocked out'' Brock as he pushed him into the computers. After Brock was knocked out, the real battle began.

Ash, James, Misty, and Jessie began to fight with the swords as Meowth and Pikachu began a battle. Ash and James then clanged their swords together and pushed them towards each other, showing a tie. ''Is that the best you got Destruction?'' Ash asked playing his role. ''Not even close you pathetic fool!'', James said. They then jumped backwards to stop the tie and started to fight again. Meanwhile, Jessie and Misty where also fighting well. ''Come now Chaos, I'm barely breaking a sweat here!'', Misty said in her best acting voice. ''Laugh now welp! But their is no stopping our plan, your all doomed!'', Jessie said also acting well. Their battle continued and eventually, they ended up near Meowth and Pikachu. Pikachu was shooting weak electric attacks while Meowth slashed them away with his claws. As the four battled near each other, they heard a yell.

''WATCH OUT!'', the director yelled. Everyone looked up and noticed the laser was falling rom the sky...and heading towards Jessie, Misty, Meowth, and Pikachu! ''GET OUT OF THE WAY!'', Ash yelled. But it was to late, the laser fell to the ground. For a moment, nothing could be seen but smoke, the crash caused a huge wind that knocked Ash and James on the ground next to Brock. Smoke spread everywhere in the fake labratory. Eventually, the smoke cleared and all that could be seen was the laser, which broke into many pieces.

Ash, Brock, James, and the director all ran to see if everyone was alright. At first, no one was visible, but then Ash noticed Meowth and Pikachu crawl out of the lava. The shock wave of the crash sent them flying into the colored water. Brock and the director went to see if they were alright while James and Ash continued their search. Eventually, James found Jessie near a small bridge that went over the fake lava. ''Jessie! Are you alright?'', James asked concerned. ''Sort of, when the laser fell, a rope swung over and hit me in the stomach. It sent me flying and I crashed into the bridge. A few bruises, but i'll be fine'', Jessie said. Meanwhile, Ash was still searching for Misty. He then started to think that she was under the laser. He was about to cry, when he noticed a trail...a trail...of blood.

He looked over and noticed that it lead to Misty, who was laying on the floor, almost off the set. ''MISTY!'', Ash yelled as he ran towards Misty. He sat on his knees next to Misty, who sat up and looked at Ash. ''Are you alright?'', Ash asked sincerely. ''Yeah, I think so'', Misty said weakly and a little shaken up. Ash then noticed the trail of blood again. It led up to a rip in Misty's leather outfit in her arm ''Misty, your arm!'', Ash said. Misty then noticed the cut. ''It's just a little cut, I'll be fine'', Misty said. She then tried to staing up, using her arms for balance and support, but she fell over wincing in pain. ''It's not just a little cut Misty, your bleeding alot, let me see it'', Ash said. Misty then showed Ash the cut, which went across her arm and was bleeding quite a bit now.

Ash removed Misty's leather vest to get a better view of it. Although Ash thought Misty looked beautiful in her Sleeveless black t-shirt, now wasn't the time. The blood pooled by the cut and trickled down her arm. Without hesitating, Ash ripped a piece of his costume and started to wrap it around Misty's arm and the cut. Misty flinched a little as she tried to stop Ash. ''Ash don't, That's your costume!'', Misty said. Ash shook his head. ''I don't care! We have to get you to stop bleeding!'', Ash said. He finally finished wrapping her arm and picked up the leather vest, handing it to Misty. ''Ash, you might have to pay for that rip, why didn't you use my leather vest?'', Misty asked. ''For one thing, the leather vest is to big and to hard to rip, plus, the leather wouldn't hav soaked up the blood. Besides, your worth alot more than a stupid outfit, at least to me'', Ash said sincerely. ''Oh Ash...'', Misty said deeply moved. Ash then helpd her up, but she stumbled.

''Are you OK?'', Ash asked comcerned. ''It's my leg, I can't staind on it'', Misty said. ''You might have sprained it, you better stay off of it'', Ash said. ''If I have to stay off of it, then how will I...'', Misty said. Before she could finish, Ash lifted her up, having her put her arms around his neck. ''Brock, I found Misty, I'm gonna take her to her trailer alright?'', Ash asked yelling. Brock noticed him and nodded. He then continued treating Pikachu and Meowth. As he did, he thought of what he saw. ''So Ash...you've finally realized it...'', Brock thought. Meanwhile, Ash carried Misty to her trailer. He opened the door and placed Misty gently on the bed, he then got up and closed the door.

''How are you feeling?'', Ash asked walking back to Misty. ''The same, but thank you'', Misty said sincerely. Ash then sat next to her on the bed ''Don't worry about it, you just be more careful, and don't scare me like that again!'', Ash said seriously. ''Scare you...like how?'', Misty asked confused. Ash then stopped looking at her and looked at the ground in a much more serious way. ''When the laser fell...and it hit the ground...everyone looked for you guys. We found Meowth and Pikachu easily...and Jessie soon after...but I couldn't find you...and I thought...that you...didn't...didn't make it...and I was scared...of what would happen...if you were really...well just don't do it again'', Ash said. Misty looked at him and became sad. She didn't want Ash to be sad, especially because of her. But Ash looked at her stomach, he then slightly touched where she was looking. Misty winced in slight pain. ''You have anouther cut on your stomach, it looks bad'', Ash said. He then ripped off more of his cloth. Misty decided not to try to stop him this time, for he wouldn't have stopped anyway. He then wrapped it around her and checked the cut. As he did, Misty embraced him in a warm, thankful hug.

He returned the hug, rubbing his hands up and down Misty's back, which Ash thought Misty liked, since she sighed at the feeling. ''Oh Ash, I'm sorry, I promise I won't get in anouther dangerous pedicament like that again'', Misty said. They then both started to blush uncontrolibly. They both enjoyed the feeling, but Ash wanted to make sure that she was Ok, so he tested. ''And by the way Misty...that black t-shirt makes you look fat'', Ash said. The next thing he knew, he was on the ground with a huge bump on his head and Misty was near him shaking hr mallet. ''WHAT DID YOU SAY ASH KETCHUM!?'', Misty asked in a loud, angry tone. Ash, ( who didn't learn his lesson ), answered. ''Nothing much...oh and your leather shorts makes your butt look big!'', Ash said with a sly grin on his face. Misty then used her mallet as a gold club and using Ash's face for the golf ball, nailed him in the head and sent him flying out of the trailer.

''If you insult me like that one more time, I'll smackyou right off of this island!'', Misty said. She then slammed the door closed. ''Yep, she's feeling better!'', Ash said in a painful, yet joyful way. Meanwhile, Misty was walking to the bathroom with a slight limb, blushing madly. It's so nice of Ash to notice me! Even if i have to wear flamboyiant clothes to do it. But at least I know he notices me'', Misty said blushing still. She then walked into the bathroom to check on her cuts and leg. As she walked in, she looked into the full-body mirror that was in there. ''Well I don't think Ash knows what he's talking about! Besides, I look good in anything!'', Misty said giving herself a wink in the mirror.

After awhile, when everyone was checked up and OK'd, all of the actors, ( and Tommy, who isn't an actor ), were called for a small meeting in the director's trailer. This was to discuss the accidents that were occuring and the person responsible for them. ''Alright, now someone is trying to get rid of the actors and actresses on my movie and I won't staind for it. Now I suggest that everyone carry their Pokemon with them for now on, we may need them for more help, this includes you three'', the director said to Isabella, Ronald, and Tommy. ''Also, I want to warn you guys, It's obvious that whoever is trying to get rid of you works on the movie as well, it could be anyone, even someone in this very room. So stay alert!'', he said. They all nodded. ''Good, now to be safe, we'll start to work on the smaller scenes next, that way, there won't be as much danger'', he finished. So for awhile after that, they started to work on smaller scenes for the movie to prevent danger, which worked...sort of.

It was true that working on the smaller scenes prevented anyone from getting in any mortal danger, but some small incidences still occured. Such as James's pants falling down during one of the takes because he forgot to put on the belt for the costume, and when Pikachu accidently chared all the cameras on the set, ( including Tommy and the director ), and also when in a jungle scene, a Caterpie accidently and unexpectatly fell into Misty's leather vest while she was wearing it, which caused her to go into a state of terror that nearly desrtoyed everything around her. When the Caterpie finally fell out, Ash, Brock, and James decided to make fun of her...which turned out to make a huge mistake as Misty started to punt them left and right. Everyone else decided to score the hits from 1 to 10. Although these minor occurences happened, everyone was on the lookout. No one was sure when something bad would happen, so they were always cautious. Eventually, almost all the small scenes were almost done, so they had to do anouther big scene. Luckily, the director knew just what scene to do.

''Alright, group huddle!'', the director yelled. Eventually, all the people, ( and Pokemon ), were near the director. ''Now listen, almost all of the small scenes are done, so we have to do anouther big one. Fortunately, I found a scene that's safe, unfortunately, it's a scene that might shock and terrorize you...well Ash and Misty anyway'', the director said. Everyone looked confused. ''This is a romance scene between Vannesa and William...which means Ash and Misty!'', he finished. Everyone looked shocked and turned to Ash and Misty. They were also shocked and turned to look at each other. They blushed and turned the opposite direction.

''I think i'd rather take my chances with anouther scene, nothing right now is scarier than this!'', Ash said in a joking way. Misty however did not take this as a joke. ''And what's that supposed to mean?'', Misty asked yelling. Before a fight started, the director pitched in. ''OK, before the pummeling begins, let me tell you the scene. Now this is when the Pokespy saves Vannesa from Destructon and Chaos. Misty, your tied up to the wall over there, our make-up crew will make you look beat up...badly. Now Ash, you come in and get her down from the wall. You then start to talk to each other sweetly'', the director said. He stopped for dramatic effect as everyone listened closely. Their faces getting closer to the director with each word. ''And then when the time is right...YOU KISS!'', he finished. Ash and Misty jumped from where they were in fear.

The director, Brock, Jessie, and James all started to cry for the fact that it was very romantic. ''A true masterpiece!'', Brock said sadly. ''I know! It brings out true essence!'', the director said sadly. Before a fight could break out between Ash and Misty against the scene, the director continued. ;;Now I'll give you a half an hour to get dressed. Then head over to the make-up center. After that...It's show time!'', he said. Everyone then left for any reason, except Ash and Misty.

''So Ash...how do you feel?'', Misty asked. ''Well...it's hard to explain'', Ash said. ''What do you mean?'', Misty asked. She wanted a straight answer.''It's just...ergh I don't know, confusing to say. Anyway, we better get changed'', Ash said. Before Misty could talk to him more, he ran off to his trailer. Misty was a little heart broken, but went to her trailer. It took her about 15 minutes to get changed, so she just looked in the full-body mirror to think. Just then, Ash walked in. ''Hey Misty'', Ash said somewhat depressed. ''Hey'', Misty said just as depressed. Ash then completely entered the the trailer and closed the door. Misty then entered the room he was in.

''Misty listen, about earlier...I just want to say...I'm sorry. I just couldn't think of an answer for you...and for that...I'm sorry'', Ash said sincerely. Misty then looked into his russet eyes. She knew he was telling the truth. ''Thank you'', Misty said not leaving his eyes. ''And to answer your question...I'm shocked, but I want you to know that of any girl that I could have done this scene with...I'm glad it was you'', Ash said in a sencere way. Both Ash and Misty sat down on the couch to talk about the rest.

''Do you really mean it?'', Misty asked blushing at his words. ''Well no...actually I can think of tons of girls i'd rather do this with!'', Ash said as a joke to lifen up the mood, however, seeing Misty's temper start to rise, he continued. ''I'm just joking Mist it's OK'', he said. Misty then looked at Ash. ''Mist?'', Misty wondered. ''A little nick name I thought of you...like it?'', Ash asked. ''Yeah...I do'', Misty said. They didn't realize this, but their faces started to turn red and get closer to each other's. They eventually were millimeters apart when they finally realized what they were doing and backed away in a fast motion.

''...Well...we better head to the make-up dept.'', Ash said nervously. ''Yeah, you go ahead, I'll catch up'', Misty said just as nervously. Ash was about to leave when Misty stopped him. ''Ash wait...one question'', she said. ''Yes?'', Ash asked. ''Well what you said about me in my outfit before...were you serious?'', Misty asked. ''Well the shirt making you fat I lied about'', Ash said starting to leavethe trailer. ''But the leather shorts making your butt look big was the truth!'', Ash said as he quickly left the trailer and shut the door. As Ash headed towards make-up, Misty was thinking. ''Oh Ash...you don't know how to charm a girl, and yet...It still works for me...though I'm still going to kill you for that!'', Misty thought.

OK, that's anouther chapter done! Now I have to make anouther one! See if you can figure out who is the perpetraitor, it's not who you think it is!

sincerely, evan, a fan of aaml


	3. Chapter 3

OK, here is the third installment...yeah! Now if only I could finish it here, oh well, not for the last part to kick in, think Ash and Misty will get together? not what you think.

Eventually, Misty made it to the make-up dept. where the make-up crew started to work on her. When she and Ash finished, they went to the set. ''Alright, there you are! Well we haven't much time, the faster we do this, the safer you are. Alright Misty, we're going to hook you up now, Ash, go over their behind the door so that when I give the signal, you're ready'', the director said. The crewmen hoisted Misty up to the handcuffs on the wall, making sure she was comfortable, and got off the set.''Alright...and...Action!', the director yelled. Even though Ash's heart was racing and he was shy to be in this scene, he continued to do what he was supposed to do. He opened the door and did his part when he noticed Misty on the wall. ''VANESSA! Oh what did they do to you!?'', Ash asked. He then got Misty off the wall and walked her over to sit near a metalic table. Both of them were blushing, but they continued.

''Vanessa are you alright!? Your not hurt are you!?'', Ash asked acting. ''Don't worry, I'm alright!'', Misty said acting as well. Ash then helped her up. Misty was playing an injured person quite well. ''Now come on, we've got to get out of here!'', Misty said. To continue the scene, Misty walked forward towards a door that was supposed to lead them out of the foretress. She then stopped and turned around to see Ash just stainding there, his head down. ''Come on, let's go!'', Misty said. ''I can't leave yet Vanessa'', Ash said. ''What? Why not?'', Misty asked trying to look confused and worried. ''Rocky and I have to stop Destruction and Chaos, we have to save the world'', Ash said. Misty then started to act more worried and walked up to him.

''But if you stay...you could...'', Misty said looking sad. Ash walked up to her and looked her in the eyes. ''I know Vanessa, me and Rocky could die, but we have to take that risk!'', Ash said. He then walked past Misty and started to head out anouther door when he stopped. He turned around and saw Misty's sad and worried face. They both started to blush while Ash walked towards her. They then stood looking at each other. ''Vanessa, since I might not make it...I've got to tell you something...'', Ash said blushing. ''Yes William?'', Misty asked also blushing. Their faces drew near. ''Vanessa...I love you...'', Ash said. They then knew what they had to do. They drew closer and closer untill they lip-locked. Everyone watched as though as time stood still.

Their kiss seemed to last forever. No one dared to move or even breath as they watched them. Finally, someone spoke up. ''And...Cut!'', the director yelled. Misty and Ash then broke the kiss as they heard whoops and yeahs all through out the set. They looked and saw the director, Brock, Jessie, and James all crying together while Pikachu, Togepi, and Meowth all danced in a circle holding hands. Isabella and Ronald started clapping their hands like the other crewmen who watched and Tommy sat in his chair looking like he was thinking. They started to blush at the attention and then realized they were still in each other's arms, which caused them to blush even more as they stepped away from each other. Misty looked relieved, but Ash looked...different.

''Well...I quess that's that...I'll be...'', Misty said before stopping. She stopped when Ash grabbed her arm and pulled her back to him while she tried to walk away. ''Hey director!?'', Ash yelled as he and Misty stood staring at each other. ''Yes Ash?'', the director said replying. ''I think we should redo that scene...I wasn't doing the best i could'', Ash said. Misty then became filled with shock and joy at these words. When everyone looked at Ash wondering about what he ment, Ash slowly kissed Misty again. Eevryone looked at them in total surprise. This kiss was much, much more romantic than the kiss on the movie and they all knew it. Misty, though she enjoyed the kiss deeply and secretly, had to stop it...now. So she took the fastest route out and smacked Ash with her mallet. Everyone watched as Ash flew in the air yelling.

''Maybe that will teach you from touching me like that!'', Misty yelled. She then turned around and started to slightly blush knowing that the person she secretly loved kissed her without her consent. Ash then crashed to the ground, which made Misty lose her blush. ''And besides, I'm supposed to be the romantic one!'', Misty yelled. Everyone sweatdropped at the sight. Finally, someone yelled. ''You go girl!'', Isabella yelled out. Ronald then collasped at hearing her yell that out. Misty gave Isabella a v-shaped finger pose and walked to her trailer. Meanwhile, Brock and Togepi helped Ash up who was still unconcience. ''OK Pikachu, you know what to do'', Brock said. Pikachu then used a Thundershock attack on Ash to wake him up.

''OW! What happened?'', Ash asked confused. ''You did your little lover boy act and Misty gave you a good smack with her mallet. Good going Romeo!'', Brock said teasing. Togepi then chirped amd Ash picked her up. ''I better give Togepi to Misty'', Ash said. Brock then stopped him. ''I think me and Pikachu can do that, you'd probably get smacked again if you got near her'', Brock said. He then picked up Togepi. ''Besides, we can't have you two spreading the love!'', Brock yelled teasingly. He and Pikachu then ran off nefore Ash could hurt them. As they went to drop off Togepi, Team Rocket talked to Ash about the kiss and decided to poke fun of him about it until he got to his trailer and slammed the door on their faces...literaly.

After a good night's sleep, everyone got up and met the director in the jungle. Everyone wondered anxiously as to what the scene would be. ''OK, now in this scene, William, Vanessa, and Rocky lead Isabella through this jungle when your attacked by Ronald, who is one of Destruction's and Chaose's soldiers. He will be using Tommy's Beedrill for the scene, since Ronald's Primape would be a little dangerous. Now don't worry, Tommy's Beedrill is specially trained so it won't attack you'', the director said. This of coarse didn't help Misty any, who was clinging to Ash in fear already. ''Misty...you OK?'', the director asked. ''No I'm not OK!'', Misty yelled. ''She's afraid of Bug Pokemon'', Ash said to explain.

''Oh...well that's a problem, well like I said, this Beedrill is specially trained and there aren't any other Bug Pokemon in the movie so if you do this...your in the clear'', the director said. Misty was still scared, but nodded. ''Besides, the Beedrill is supposed to attack Isabella, William and Rocky save her, your just in the scene to talk'', he continued. So everyone got into their positions and were ready. ''Action!'', the director yelled. Ash, Misty, Brock, and Isabella then started to walk through the forest. Suddenly, Ronald jumped out at them. ''Go Beedrill, attack these intruders!'', Ronald yelled. Beedrill then popped out of it's Pokeball and flew towards Isabella. She was about to scream to continue the scene, when Beedrill suddenly changed direction...and flew towards Misty.

''That's not supposed to happen! Watch out, it's going to attack!'', the director yelled. Misty was frozen in fear at the sight of the approaching Beedrill. The Beedrill pulled back it's front needle and was preparing to lunge it forward for a Twineedle attack. Misty screamed as the Beedrill came closer. Right before the Twineedle hit, someone jumped in front of Misty. ''MISTY WATCH OUT!'', Ash yelled as he jumped in front of her. Before she could say anything, the Twineedle hit Ash. Everyone sttod in fear as the neddle hit Ash's body. The Beedrill pulled out it's needle and prepared to attack again when Pikachu shot a Thundershock attack at it. The Beedrill then fell to the ground fainted. Everyone then stared at Ash.

''Ash...are you...OK?'', Misty asked concerned. Ash then turned his head to see her. ''Yeah...I'm...OK'', Ash said. Suddenly he fell to the ground. Misty ran to him and flipped him over. She then noticed a hole in his black tuxedo jacket. She took it off and gazed at Ash's white shirt...that was now a deep red. ''ASH!...He's hurt, we've got to help him!'', Misty yelled. Right after she said this, Brock and a few medical doctors picked up Ash and carried him into a nearby medical trailer. Brock helped out the medical doctors as everyone else waited outside worried. They then noticed Tommy walking towards them carrying his Beedrill by having it lean on his shoulder.

''Tommy! Why did your Beedrill attack the wrong person!?'', the director asked in a angry tone. ''I don't know...Beedrill knew what to do and...hey, what's this?'', Tommy asked, He noticed a small electronic device stuck to the back of Beedrill's head. He then removed it and showed it to everyone. ''Do you think this had anything to do with it?'', he asked. Everyone examined it, not sure of what it was or where it came from. Meowth then picked it up. ''Hey you know...this looks sort of familiar'', Meowth said. ''Yes it does...where have we seen this before?'', Jessie wondered. ''Wait! This looks like a mind control device! Team Rocket makes stuff like this!'', James said. ''Of coarse ours is cooler looking'', he continued. ''So that means...'', the director said. ''That someone controled my Beedrill! Oh wait till I get my hands on whoever did this to my Pokemon!'', Tommy continued for the director. Just then, Brock and someone who looked like the head doctor walked out of the trailer.

''Brock! Will Ash be OK!?'', Misty asked worried. ''Well, he got banged up a bit, but he'll be just fine!'', Brock said happily. Everyone sighed in relief. ''Luckily, the Twineedle attack didn't give him any poison, but he won't be walking for at least a week'', the doctor said. ''OK, we'll hold off the movie until then, thanks doc'', the director said.''Can I see him?'', Misty asked. ''Sure, but only one at a time, Misty, you go first'', Brock said. Misty then walked into the trailer. On one of the beds was Ash, strapped to a machine that measured his heart beats.

''Ash, it's me...how are you?'', Misty asked as she pulled up a chair to the bed. ''Well, other than the fact that I was just stabbed by a poisonous Pokemon and nearly died...just fine how are you?'', Ash asked teasingly. ''That's not funny, why did you do that!?'', Misty asked. ''Well, I didn't think you would get mad about a joke but...'', Ash said before being cut off. ''I meant with the attack! Why did you put yourself in danger like that!?'', Misty asked. ''I couldn't let you get hurt, I care about you too much'', Ash said. ''Well thank you Mr. Pokespy'', Misty said. She then gave Ash a warm hug. At this, the heart machine began to beep faster than before. ''Well I take it you like that'', she said. She then got up and was about to leave when she heard the heart machine make a very long beep. She turned in fear and noticed that Ash had temporarily removed the cord from his body. ''Just seeing if you were paying attention!'', Ash said teasingly again.

Misty then turned red in anger and threw her mallet at Ash, which hit him in the head. He them became unconscience with a large bump on his head and a dazed look in his eyes. She then walked out of the trailer. ''He's unconscience now, if he asks why...tell him I said he deserved it!'', Misty said. She then walked towards her trailer relieved yet still angry at the same time.

All the staff and crew were on a temporary vacation until Ash got better. Of coarse, even though the doctor said he can't leave the bed for at least a week, Ash started walking in three days after the attack. He needed a cane, ( or crutches ), but he managed to walk around a bit. On the fourth day, he managed to walk to the open field where they first found out about the movie with out the cane. There, the director used his Pokemon to train Isabella, Ronald, Tommy, and Team Rocket's Pokemon. After anouther three days, he was running and gunning again. After making sure Ash was OK, the director had all the actors and actresses meet him on the vity side of the island. Upon reaching the city, they realized that no one lived there. The director stated that they made the city just for the movie, but the ferry would run here to pick up or drop off anything.

''OK, now here's the scene. Ash, Misty, and James head to the top of that building there'', the director said pointing to a tall building. ''Now what happens is Vanessa is blasted off the top of the building and William dives off after her for the rescue. Destruction then jumps off to stop William. Now there are bungie cords attached to you, so don't worry about falling'', the director said. ''Now wait just a minute! We've all been attacked or hurt already, what makes you think now will be any different?'', James asked concerned and worried. ''Hmm, good point. Ronald, go up to the top of the building and see if the ropes are all set'', the director told Ronald. He nodded and started his way up. Eventually, he reached it.

''The're okay!'', Ronald yelled from the top of the building. ''OK, now you three get up there, I'll send some crewmen to help you'', the director said. The three of them along with a few crewmen then got to the top of the building. The three of them then looked down from the top of the building. ''Wow, that's quite a jump!'', Misty said worried. ''I'd say at least 20 stories'', James said just as worried. ''And wouldn't you know it, no safety, you'd think they would learn by now'', Ash finished in also a worried tone. Though they were scared, they attached themselves to the ropes.

''Now listen, there will be some Voltorb and Electrode up there. When I give the signal, they'll use Self-Destruct or Explosion, that's when you jump off Misty! The rest of you follow!'', the director said. Everyone got ready. ''Action!'', the director yelled. Then all of the Pokeball Pokemon exploded. Misty didn't really have to pretend to fly off because she nearly did. But she fell none the less. ''VANESSA!'', Ash yelled playing his part. Ash then jumped off the building to get Misty. James soon followed. Ash managed to grab Misty while James managed to get closer to them. ''Cut! OK that was good!'', the director yelled. ''Where done already? That was fast!'', Ash said still holding on to Misty and surprised. ''Now we wait till the bouncing starts!'', James said relieved. ''Finally! A scene with no danger!'', Misty said also relieved. The three then continued to fall untill they reached the middle of the building. The cords then reached their length and began to pull back, untill the ropes snapped.

Ash, Misty, and James gasped in horror as they fell towards the ground. They all screamed expecting to hit the ground and die on impact. Although James was by himself falling down, Ash was still holding on to Misty, so he tried to do what came naturally to him, he turned Misty around so that he was the one facing the ground. ''ASH! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?'', Misty asked surprised. '' I have to save you, the'res no way we will all get out of this alive, but if I hit the ground first, you might still make it!'', Ash said. Misty couldn't believe it, Ash was going to kill himself to save her, but luckily, that didn't happen.

''No! Pidgeot, Charizard, Dragonite, save them now!'', the direcor yelled. The three Flying Pokemon then flew up to save the three falling people. Misty landed on Charizard while Ash landed on Pidgeot. Dragonite caught James, but he was still screaming. The three Flying Pokemon then landed, ( Dragonite actually dropped James, who fell on his head, close to the ground ). ''Ash, Misty, James are you alright?'', the director asked while returning his Pokemon to their Pokeballs. ''Yeah I think so'', Ash said. Misty then ran up to Ash. She put her head in his chest and started crying. ''Ash! I thought you were...you were...'', Misty said crying. Ash soothed her and told her that it was OK. James managed to pull his head out of the ground and he also said he was alright.

Alright now this chapter is finished! I think the next one will be the last. Now for a little fun, who do you think is the culprit? Review or message me and tell me who you think is the culprit. Also for a note, I was watching Pokemon Frontier and I noticed that one of the Frontier brains liked Ash, so I have decided to invent a new shipping called Frontiershipping, which is Ash and the frontier brain, who I forgot her name, I think it's Veronica, or maybe Angelica...whatever. I still will be doing AAML, but for any people who don't, that is a brand new choice! But anyway, I hope you tell me who you think is the culprit before I put a new chapter in it, you might be surprised, but it isn't what you expect! Hahahahaha! Anyway, I'll continue soon on the hopefully last chapter.

sincerely, evan, a fan of aaml


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 up, hopefully the last, let's see if your guesses were correct! -Evan p.s- read the last chapters first, especially the last one, since the mini contest was in it. I know your sad that I haven't added anything yet, but I will.

Well now that I am writing again, I noticed that no one told me who they thought who the criminal was, that's sad, but none the less, here is the story and hopefully the last chapter.

(A/N Now that Ash, Misty, and James were safe from the fall from the building, everyone talks about what just happened.) ''I don't get it, I sent Ronald up there to check on them and he said they were fine...unless'', the director said. He then looked around. ''Ronald! Where are you!?'', he asked yelling. There was no answer. ''Ronald's missing! That means he's the one that's been trying to get rid of you the whole time!'', he said. Brock, Jessie, Meowth, and Pikachu, ( who was holding Togepi ), then ran up to them. ''Hey director, Isabella and Tommy are missing!'', Brock said. ''Ergh! Ronald must have done something to them!'', the director said angrily. ''OK, let's find him, odds are we'll find Isabella and Tommy as well'', he ordered. Everyone then split up and looked all over the island. In two hours, everyone met at the director's trailer. ''I take it no one found them?'', the director asked. They all nodded. ''Nuts! We searched the whole island!'', he said.

''Wait! What about the volcanoe?'', Brock asked. Everyone then looked at him puzzled. Then Ash remembered something. ''Hey wait a minute, didn't you say the volcanoe was dead!?'', Ash asked the director. ''Hey yeah, your right!'', the director said. ''That means they could be up there!'', Misty said. ''Alright! We can use our hot air baloon!'', Jessie said. ''Right, we'll get there faster!'', James said. ''Well den, why are we jus hangin around den? Let's go!'', Meowth said. They then all ran to the hot air baloon and lifted off. Within 15 minutes, they were over the volcanoe. They landed the baloon and got out to look around the place. After concluding that they weren't on top of the volcanoe, they climbed down to the heart of the volcanoe. When they reached the inside of the volcanoe, they noticed two people hand-cuffed to the wall. One was Isabella and the other...was Ronald.

''It's a trap!'', Isabella yelled. ''I'm not the killer, it's...'', Ronald started to yell. Suddenly, they heard a voice behind them. ''ME!'', Everyone turned around and noticed it was Tommy! ''Tommy! What is the meaning of this!?'', the director asked in a angry tone while Meowth and Pikachu attacked the hand-cuffs holding Isabella and Ronald. Suddenly, Tommy reached into his back pocket, everyone wondered what he was trying to get, until he pulled out a pistol. Before anyone even realized what he pulled out, he shot the director in the shoulder, causing him to fall backwards. ;;Shut up old man!'', Tommy yelled. Everyone looked confused and angry, which was noticed by Tommy.

''Here, let me explain. I planned on doing this awhile ago, just because I can and I felt like it, but then their was a small problem that arrised...you five!'', Tommy said waving his gun towards Ash, Misty, Brock, and Team Rocket. ''So I had to get rid of you before the movie finished, it was only a matter of time'', he continued. ''Wait, so that means!'', Brock said. Tommy nodded. ''That's right! I was the one sabatageing everything! I damaged the bridge so it would fall, I had the laser fall on you, I did everything! Unfortunately, the first two didn't work, only a few injuries, so I...'', Tommy said before being cut off.

''So you hurt everyone! But why didn't you attack us during the love scene?'', Misty asked. ''Well, I couldn't find abything to do to you, darn director actually though of something that would work, but as I watched the scene, I noticed something that I could use to my advantage, you and Ash seem to be closer than you appear, so I persuaded the director to make another scene involvong you two, but putting the blame on someone else, should it work'', Tommy said. ''So that means you lied about your Beedrill!'', Jessie said. ''Right! I purposly had Beedrill attack Misty! Of coarse Ash got in the way, but that worked out well anyway!'', Tommy said. ''But what about the mind control chip I examened?'', James asked. ''Simple, it was a prop for the movie, Beedrill was never under control!'', Tommy said.

''But then...what about'', Ash said not finishing. ''About the last scene? We can answer that!'', Ronald said as he and Isabella walked up to them. Meowth and Pikachu were succesful in freeing them. ''When Ronald went to check on the ropes, Tommy followed him, so I got suspicious and followed him. After Ronald said that the ropes were safe, Tommy knocked him out and cut the ropes. I ran in to try to stop him, but he over powered me and knocked me out too! When I woke up, me and Ronald were here'', Isabella said. She and Ronald then noticed the director on the ground and ran up to him to see if he was OK, he was alive, bu losing alot of blood and hurt pretty bad.

''Yes that all happened, rather it was planned or not, but now that I have everyone in one spot, I can finish you off!'', Tommy said. He then pointed his gun towards them. ''However, instead of just killing you...let's have some fun!'', he said evily. He then pointed his gun lower and fired. The bullet went flying by and hit Brock in the leg. He fell over screaming in agony while blood came out of his leg. ''Brock! You monster!'', Misty yelled running up to see if Brock was OK. ''Maybe I am, but what the heck...let's continue!'', Tommy said. He then pulled out his gun again and fired. This time, it hit Jessie in the arm. James managed to catch her just before she hit the ground. Ash then looked around at all of the people who got shot. He turned red in anger as Tommy stood there laughing. His hands clenched into fists.

''That's it! You've hurt to many people as it is, your mine!'', Ash yelled. He then released all of his Pokemon. ''Go Squirtle, Bulbasaur, Pidgeotto, Charizard, ( let's just say he listened to him for this time ), and Pikachu!'', Ash yelled. Four Pokeballs then burst open as Pikachu ran forward. The five Pokemon looked at Tommy, they saw the gun and became angry. Suddenly, Misty and James ran up to Ash. ''Your not going to be the only one! Go Staryu and Starmie! ( hard to use all of her Pokemon since they can't go on land! )'', Misty yelled. ''Don't forget about me! Go Weezing and Victreebel!'', James yelled. Four more Pokemon then appeared. Isabella and Ronald then appeared. ''Go Primape!'', Ronald yelled. ''Go Vileplume!'', Isabella yelled. While these two Pokemon appeared, five more Pokeballs appeared from behind them. ''Go Arbok! ( I don't think she had Lickitung yet )'', Jessie yelled weakly. ''Go Onix, Geodude, Zubat, and Vulpix!'', Brock yelled just as weak. These five Pokemon then appeared. ''Don't forget about Meowth!'', Meowth yelled showing his claws. Everyone then turned to look at the director. He then nodded and threw six Pokeballs in the air. ''Go Charizard, Blastiose, Ivysaur, Pidgeot, Dragonite, and Pikachu!'', the director yelled. The six Pokemon then appeared. Tommy looked as an army of Pokemon appeared.

''Well! And to think all I have is Beedrill!'', Tommy said releasing his Beedrill. ''Oh wait a minute, I have this!'', he said waving his gun. ''IF ANY OF YOUR POKEMON MOVE ANY CLOSER, I'LL START SHOOTING, RATHER I HIT POKEMON OR HUMAN!'', he threatened. The trainers then realized that it was to dangerous to have their Pokemon battle, they couldn't afford to have anyone get hurt...or worse. Scared, they returned them. All of the Pokemon except Meowth and Pikachu disappeared. Meowth and Pikachu then looked at each other. As though as they knew what they were thinking, they nodded and charged Tommy. ''Pikachu!'', Ash yelled. ''Meowth! What do you think your doing!?'', James asked startled. ''Pikachu and I are gonna stop this!'', Meowth yelled back.

Meowth and Pikachu ran towards Tommy with great speed and no fear. ''Heh, fools. I don't even need to waste my bullets on a cat and mouse! Beedrill go!'', Tommy yelled. Beedrill then flew straight towards Meowth and Pikachu. Meowth's claws appeared as Pikachu started having sparks fly by it;s cheeks. The battle then begun. Meowth started with a Fury Swipes, but Beedrill flew up and countered with a Poison Sting. As Mewoth flew back from the attack, Pikachu jumped forward with a Thundershock attack. But the Beedrill suddenly disappeared, ( Agility ). It then reappeared right next to Pikachu and used it's Fury Attack. Meowth then used Slash on Beedrill. This caused it to stop attacking Pikachu long enough to use it's Thunder. Beedrill then fell to the ground. Meowth and Pikachu were tired, but walked up to Beedrill to see if it was unconscience. When they got up to it, Beedrill flew up and used it's Pin Missle. To weak to continue, Pikachu and Meowth fell to the ground. Beedrill then walked up to them. ''Beedrill, finish them!'', Tommy yelled. Togepi saw what was happening to it's closest Pokemon relatives and knew it had to help. Togepi then jumped out of Misty's arms and ran to Pikachu and Meowth.

''TOGEPI!'', Misty yelled. Togepi continued running and managed to get 5ft from them when Beedrill noticed. It shot back and prepared for a Poison Sting, when it stopped. ''Beedrill stop!'', Tommy yelled. Beedrill did as it was told. Togepi then ran to Pikachu and Meowth. ''This is just a Baby Pokemon'', Tommy said as though as he was being nice. He then walked closer to Togepi. ''So...'', he then pointed his gun to her. ''I'LL PUT IT OUT OF IT'S MISERY NOW!'', Tommy yelled. Misty saw this and ran to save her baby. ''TOGEPI!'', Misty yelled. She then ran in front of Togepi, using her body as a shield and holding Togepi close. ''So you want to save your baby huh? Well then...I'LL JUST SHOOT YOU FIRST!'', Tommy yelled. He then pointed his gun to Misty. She stood still to protect her baby. She prepared for the shot, when she noticed Ash tackle Tommy to the ground.

"Misty! Get Meowth, Pikachu, and Togepi and run to the others now!'', Ash yelled struggling to poses the gun in Tommy's hand. ''But Ash, what about you?'', Misty asked concerned. ''Don't worry about me, just do it!'', Ash yelled. Misty, though scared for Ash, nodded and picked up the Pokemon and ran with them towards the others. ''So you want to play hero and save your girlfriend? Well guess what? It's not going to work!'', Tommy yelled. He managed to staind up with Ash still strugling for the gun. He then tried to trip Ash, but he jumped up to dodge it. He then kicked Tommy in the head while he was in the air. This caused Tommy to let go of the gun. Ash then stood back and pointed the gun at Tommy. Everyone looked triumphant when they noticed Ash with the gun.

Tommy looked at Ash with a slight surprised look, but then chuckled. ''Good job Ash, you managed to take my gun, BUT A TRUE VILLIAN ALWAYS HAS A BACK UP PLAN! Tommy yelled. He then pulled out another gun. ''NOW DIE!'', he yelled. Everyone closed their eyes in fear as they heard two shots being fired at the same time. They then opened their eyes and noticed that they were both still stainding, pointing their guns at each other. At first, everyone thought that they both missed, then suddenly, Ash and Tommy dropped their guns, Misty noticed a painful expression on both Ash and Tommy's face...Misty's face filled with fear at the sight and suddenly...both of them fell to the ground.

Misty then ran to Ash, her eyes becoming watery. As she ran to his side, she noticed that he looked motionless. She fell to her knees right beside him. ''ASH! Oh no, please...NO YOU CAN'T BE DEAD!'', Misty yelled. She then flipped Ash over to see his face. As she did, she noticed a line of blood on his face, the bullet just skimmed his forhead! Ash then opened his eyes and smiled at what he saw. ''Heh, and angel'', Ash said in a mumble. ''Ash, your alive, I'm not an angel it's me, Misty'', Misty said relieved. 'What's the difference?'', Ash asked. Misty blushed and playfully slapped Ash on the face. ''Don't you remember? I said I'm supposed to be the romantic one!'', Misty said. She then bent down and gave Ash a passionet kiss on the lips. To her surprise, he returned it.

Ash put one of his arms around her neck while Misty felt Ash's hair. They continued the kiss until they needed to breath. ''Ash, there's something I have to tell you...you see...I'', Misty said. Before she could finish, she heard buzzing. They both looked and noticed Beedrill flying to Tommy. Beedrill the poked Tommy's body and it twitched. Misty and Ash looked in fear as Tommy sat up. He had a blood streak on his head as well meaning that the bullet only grazed him too. He felt the mark and noticed the blood, as he did, he became angry.

''SO YOU TRIED TO KILL ME! THAT'S IT! YOUR DEAD! BEEDRILL...GET THEM!'', Tommy yelled. Beedrill started to lunge forward. Ash covered Misty with his body and prepared for the final blow, but miracuasly, Dragonite appeared in front of Beedrill before it could happen. ''Tommy, you ruined my movie, kidnapped innocent people, almost killed everyone, amd yet you stll attack!? Well now it's my turn...DRAGONITE HYPER BEAM ATTACK NOW!'', the director yelled. Dragonite then launched it's most powerful Hyper Beam. It hit Beedrill, and Beedrill was then blasted into Tommy. The Hyper Beam then blasted both Tommy and his Beedrill into the sky. They both then disappeared from site. ''There, now it's over'', the director said. He then sat down, to exhausted to staind. As he returned Dragonite, everyone gathered around Ash and Misty, those who were hurt had help.

''Well now what?'', Brock asked leaning on Ronald. ''I'll call the crewmen and tell them to pick us up'', Ronald said. ''Good, I don't think we can use the hot air baloon in our condition'', the director said limping towards the others with Isabella's help. ''Well in the meantime, let's talk about Ash and Misty here!'', Brock said slyly. ''Don't think I didn't see you two!'', he continued. Both Ash and Misty blushed as everyone laughed. Moments later, 3 helicopters appeared and picked them up. When they got back to the set, the doctors immediatly checked on them. Brock, Jessie, and the director were put in extreme care and had to have surgery to remove the bullets immediatly, they had lost a bit of blood, but they would live. Ash was banged up a bit from the fighting, but the worst was the slight scar left by the gun's bullet. Meowth and Pikachu were hurt badly and couldn't move for a few days, but the Nurse Joy they had with them was a great help, ( Brock didn't flirt with her until he was able to walk, Misty of coarse didn't allow anything else afterwards ). After a month, everyone was moving again and everyone managed to finish the little scenes they didn't do for the movie. Finally, the movie was done! Everyone had a little celebration to honor the movie's end, at the party, Brock tried flirting with every girl he met, which ended sadly for him, the director found out what it's like to be drunk...to bad, but the most shocking thing was the proposal by Ronald to Isabella, it turns out they were hiding a little relationship! The director, ( after he was drunk and feeling better ), announced that the movie premiere would be in 1 month. While everyone ate and partied, Ash asked Misty if he could have a moment with her alone. She agreed and they both walked towards a small field lighted up by the full moon above.

''Hey Misty... I was remembering when Tommy attacked us in the volcanoe, and I remembered that you were going to tell me something before Tommy interupted...what was it?'', Ash asked. Misty's face suddenly turned a bright red. She also remembered, but hoped that he would have forgotten. ''Oh yeah...well...you see'', Misty said to shy to complete. Ash then smirked. He now had a clue to what Misty was trying to say, but wasn't positive. ''Well? Don't worry Misty...you can tell me anything, I'm your best friend'', Ash said sincerely while putting a hand on Misty's shoulders. She looked at his Russet eyes and smiled. ''OK Ash...to tell you the truth...I wanted to tell you that...I...I love you'', Misty said. She then bent her head down in fear. Ash however lifted her chin with his hands and looked at her Aqua-Marine eyes and smiled, which made Misty blush more.

''Well I guess I should tell you my secret as well...Misty...I love you too'', Ash said. Relieved, Misty ran into Ash's arms and dug her head in Ash's chest. She then looked up and Ash's eyes met hers. They then moved closer and closer until they met in a passionete kiss. But while they kissed, people watched. ''Well it took them long enough!'', Jessie said shoveling food down her throat. ''I saw it coming all along!'', James said doing the same. Meowth and Pikachu mearly looked at them with their mouths open. The director and Brock cried in joy and the newly weds Isabella and Ronald smiled. ''Well, I guess we were right!'', Isabella said. Ronald nodded. ''Yep, since we first met them, we guessed this would happen'', Ronald said. While everyone was doing this, Togepi ran up to Ash and Misty to congradulate it's Mommy and Daddy.

The next day, Ash, Misty, Brock, Pikachu, and Togepi left. Team Rocket had decided to leave that day as well as they headed to Viridian City. Before they left however, the director told them the date of the movie premiere. The premiere would be in a short while, but long enough for Ash and the gang to make it in time from their location. After 1 month, Ash, Misty, Brock, Pikachu, Togepi, and even Team Rocket all went to the premiere. Seeing as how it was only 1 month, Ash didn't have enough time to get his 8th badge, but at the time it didn't mater...yet. Ash and Misty's relationship grew a bit, ( not that much you hormonal kids! ), they started to get closer to each other and fought less often, but they still did...for old times sake, they also slept with each other, ( read last note! ). Ash was able to invite his mother, Prof.Oak, and even Gary to the premiere and when they found out about Ash and Misty, ( Brock bursted it out when they arrived ), they were shocked, but happy. They said they saw it coming as well.

At the premiere, Ash, Misty, Brock, Pikachu, and Togepi, ( who were all dressed up ), managed to find Team Rocket. They then spotted the director, Isabella, and Ronald. ''Hey guys, it's been awhile!'', Ash said running to them. ''Hey you guys made it!'', the director said happily. Ash then introduced them to his mom, Prof.Oak, and Gary. After intros, Delia, Prof.Oak, and Gary sat in the theater while everyone else talked. ''So how are you two doing?'', Isabella asked refering to Ash and Misty. ''Yeah, have you two gotten any closer?'', Ronald asked slyly. Ash and Misty blushed. Brock then stepped in. ''Don't worry! I watched them, they didn't do anything they shouldn't do! But goodness knows it's hard to keep them off of each other!'', Brock said. James then followed. ''Yes! You could say we pried them apart!'', James said doing his evil laugh. This caused Ash and Misty to get mad. James and Brock were then pelted in the head with a mallet. Everyone laughed. Isabella and Ronald then mentioned the date of their wedding, so everyone was invited. Meowth then asked a question.

''Hey, did you guys happen to find out what ever happened to that Tommy guy?'', Meowth asked. ''Actually yes! It turns out that the Hyper Beam Dragonite used on him sent him and his Beedrill into the ocean. A boat found them and brought them to shore. When they got to land, we managed to identify Tommy and he was sent to jail'', the director said. Before anyone could continue, the movie started. So they all found their reserved seats and watched.

During the movie, Brock started to cry in joy at how it turned out. Jessie, James, and Meowth admired their great work and thought of their future in show business. The director looked at the movie in deep thought, wondering if he should have or shouldn't have done something for it. Isabella and Ronald just watched happily. Meanwhile, Ash and Misty sat next to each other. With their Pokemon in their laps, no one thought any wiser, but little did they know, they were holding hands. Things were certainly going to be different now.

I'm done! Yeah! Now that that's finished, I can start on my next story, it's a Halloween special, so sorry if I'm of the date, but I stick the stories in by the time I wrote them. And for a better note, I finally found out the name of the Frontier Brain that liked Ash, her name was Anabel. So for you beginners, you can try the Frontiershipping I invented! Ash and Anabel...I'm sticking with AAML, but it's a thought for you.

sincerely, evan, a fan of aaml


End file.
